


His Biggest Fan

by Ninnodesu



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Modern AU, Other, Slice of Life, YouTuber!Thomas, modern!thomas, nerd, thomas is a youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnodesu/pseuds/Ninnodesu
Summary: You come across a mysterious YouTube only know by his big hands.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt & You, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	His Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I might've gotten inspiration from Nightmarewritings over @ Tumblr and this sort of kinda happened. 
> 
> Have fun.

You could never fully remember how you found his channel. Probably from the odd late-night browsing that happened when sleep wasn't working for you. But you did find it, and you ended up watching the majority of his videos in one go, curled up under your comforter. It was… calming. 

He was always so gentle while working, his big hands skillfully working the needle through whatever material he had decided to work on.

It didn’t bother you that he never talked. You kinda found it impressive that he went through his videos to put instructive texts when he deemed it necessary to do so. Sometimes he had some mellow music running either over the video, or quietly in the background. Or the only vocal thing was him chuckling at comments the few times he'd chosen to go live while working with his projects. 

One time; he'd accidentally showed a glimpse of a heavily tattooed arm picturing a chainsaw, and the rumors began. Apparently, a highly skilled doctor of some sort had found his channel, and started a silly rumor of the YouTuber known as "Tewitt". The person posted on several social media sites that they " _know human skin when they see it_ ". The rumor usually consisted of this person talking about how he theorized how Tewitt had gotten his hand on this - supposedly - human skin. All this based on the fact that he had accidentally shown his chainsaw tattoo, and suddenly he’s a cannibal? Ridiculous. Tewitt, of course, never responded to the allocation of him.

He… never really interacted much at all. Sometimes he'd go into details if questions about his projects or work came up in comments, but that was it.   
But you wanted more than that. So, here you are. An old live stream running in one tab, and the " _Send message_ " option open in another. Your fingers hovered over the keys before just writing what was on your heart.  
How he'd made you interested in leatherworking, that you also wanted to buy some of the things he made, if he took specific orders, and so on. Your thoughts trailed off at the end of the mail, however. Fingers writing out how lovely it would be to meet him, that you supported him and that you didn't believe the silly rumors circulating the internet about being a cannibal. 

Ending the message with;

> " _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Your biggest fan."_

Instantly regretting the last part as you hit " _Send_ ", knowing it was to cliché and that probably everyone calls themselves " _his biggest fan_ ". You groaned as you got up from your desk to go to the store, it was still warm out and you hummed in appreciation as the evening sun hit your skin, a slight breeze running over your skin and through your hair. You readjust your bag hanging over your shoulder and start slowly walking towards the small general store not far from your apartment. 

The doorbell chimes as you walk in, the old lady working behind the counter smiling at you.

“Welcome, dear! I wondered where ya ran off to.”, she leans on the counter and follows you as you walk around grabbing what you need. “Haven’t seen ya in a while!”  
You laugh lightly, walking up to the counter.  
“Yeah, I’ve been holed up at home being sick.”, you smile and point over your shoulder towards an empty shelf. “Are you completely out of those crackers?”  
The old lady hums a bit before shaking her head.   
“Hmm… No, I don’ think we are.”, she turns and walks over to the back door. “Hey, Tommy!”.

A thud and a few heavy footsteps come from the back, and through the door comes a giant man, a man so big he takes up the doorway. You have to actually force your eyes away from him as he leans against the doorframe, looking down at the old lady.  
“Do you know if we got any more of those crackers in the back?”, she nods towards the empty shelf and you can’t help but to blush slightly as you for a brief second meet a pair of bright blue eyes as he looks over to it. He hums as one arm reaches behind his neck to scratch it, seemingly thinking. 

And that’s when you notice it. A tattoo. A really familiar tattoo. Your heart rate picks up, and before you can stop the word from escaping you hear yourself mumble;  
“ _You’re Tewitt._ ”, the man stops dead in his tracks as he’s on his way back to where he came from and looks directly at you. He looks shocked, and some kind of silent conversation takes place between the two of you before he nods. He jolts slightly as the old lady nudges his side with her elbow and looks up at him.

“It seems like ya got yourself a fan in town, Tommy.” His eyes widen, and you can’t help but smile as you see a slight tint of red creep along the neckline of his shirt.

Finally leaving the store, you couldn’t help but feel a bit smug with the knowledge that you lived in the same town as the mysterious leatherworker known as Tewitt.   
Suddenly, leaving to get groceries wasn't as bad anymore.


End file.
